This invention relates to semiconductor chip packaging
Portable electronic products such as mobile telephones, mobile computers, and various consumer products require higher semiconductor functionality and performance in a limited footprint and minimal thickness and weight at the lowest cost. This has driven the industry to increase integration on the individual semiconductor chips.
More recently the industry has begun implementing integration on the “z-axis,” that is, by stacking chips, and stacks of up to five or more chips in one package have been used. This provides a dense chip structure having the footprint of a one-chip package, in the range of 5×5 mm to 40×40 mm, and obtaining thicknesses that have been continuously decreasing, as the technology develops, from 2.3 mm to 0.5 mm. The packaging cost for a stacked die package is only incrementally higher than the packaging cost for a single chip package, and assembly yields have been high enough to assure a competitive final cost compared to packaging the chips in individual packages.
A primary practical limitation to the number of chips that can be stacked in a stacked die package is the low final test yield of the stacked-die package. Inevitably one or more of the chips in some packages will be defective. Therefore, the final package test yield, which is the product of the individual die test yields, always will be significantly less than 100%. Where one die in a package has low yield because of design complexity or technology, final package yields can be unacceptably low even if only two die are stacked in each package.
The dimensions of the various die that may be supplied for use in a particular device can vary significantly, and this presents challenges in construction of stacked die packages. For example, in a conventional stacked die package the upper die may be a memory die and the lower die may be a digital signal processor (DSP). The assembler's favored memory die may be larger than the favored DSP die. Or, adjacent stacked die in the package may both be memory die, with the upper die being the same size as, or larger than, the lower die. The yield of DSP is typically low, and where the lower die in a stacked die package is a DSP, it may be impossible in practice to test the DSP until after it is placed on the substrate; and where the DSP is wire bonded it may be impossible in practice to test the die on the substrate because the handling during testing causes damage to exposed wires. In a conventional stacked die package, therefore, the upper die must be stacked over the lower die before the lower die can be tested, and where the lower die proves at that point in the process to be unacceptable, the stacked package must be discarded, resulting in a waste both of the spacer and the upper die and of processing steps for stacking them.